Lazy Summer Afternoons
by Mitsuki-Wing
Summary: "Agosto. Calor. Verano. Vacaciones. Una chica de dieciséis años en su sano juicio pensaría que era lo mejor que podía pasarle. Lástima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo." OneShot! SoulxMaka!


Hola, soy Mitsuki-Wing y ésta es la octava historia (Kid: Síi! 8! XD) que subo (en general) y el sexto one-shot, que es el tercero de Soul Ester (me gusta hacer líos =P)

…Bien, antes de que venga el grupo "Vamos a golpear a Mitsuki-Wing porque no sube las contis de sus fics", decir que, como puse en el aviso de mi perfil, mi ordenador está estropeado, y, por tanto, no puedo subir las contis de mis fics "Synchronicity" y "Los Chicos del Orfanato".

Entonces, ¿por qué puedes subir un one-shot y no la conti de tus fics? Porque este es un nuevo archivo que está creado en otro ordenador que no es mío (mi hermano dice que lo monopolizo… pero no es mi culpa que el mío se haya estropeado, jum ¬¬) y, además, aunque en algún momento me he planteado la idea de escribir aquí los nuevos capis, no tengo voluntad para hacerlo. ¿Por qué? Pues por ambos nuevos capis de mis dos fics están ya escritos y completitos en el otro ordenador, y no es lo mismo reescribirlo todo!

Espero que sepan comprenderme y sean un poco más pacientes! De verdad, en cuanto mi ordenador vuelva a la vida, les traeré las contis! Así que no me maten, plis!^^

Bueno, espero que este one-shot que se me ha ocurrido mientras estaba en la playita (adoro el mar!^^ Lástima que no lo vuelva a ver hasta el año que viene… -.-), en cierto sentido, "satisfaga" la impaciencia de aquellos que esperan la conti de mis fics (supongo que sobre todo el de "Synchronicity")

Bueno, muchas gracias por todos aquellos que leen mis historias y comentan!

Disfruten leyendo!^^

Pd. Me ha salido más largo de lo que creía, pero al menos espero que eso les guste más =P

Pd2. Kid, aunque sea la historia número ocho que subo en FF, siento no darte el protagonismo que te mereces por ello. XD (Kid: Nooooo…! Mala persona! Asimétrica!) XD

**..**

_Lazy Summer Afternoons_

Agosto. Calor. Verano. Vacaciones.

Se acabó el madrugar, se acabaron los deberes, y los exámenes también. Adiós, estrés, bien puedes pudrirte hasta el curso que viene, porque se acabó el instituto, y una chica de dieciséis años en su sano juicio pensaría que era lo mejor que podía pasarle, ya que, por fin, habían llegado las vacaciones de verano.

Lástima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo.

-Tsubaki-mi sonrisa no podía ser más amplia-¿Qué piensas hacer este verano? Podríamos quedar e ir a la piscina y…

-Lo siento, Maka-chan-mi mejor amiga sonreía; yo no, ya no-Pero…-se sonrojó-Voy… a pasar el verano con mi familia en el pueblo y…

-¡Yo también voy a ir, por supuesto! ¡Un dios que se precie…!

-¿Vas a estar todo el verano fuera?-la pregunté, ignorando por completo al insoportable de su novio.

"_¿Cómo una chica tan tranquila y amable como Tsubaki puede estar con un chico tan hiperactivo y ególatra? Debe ser el calor del verano…"_

Apenas llevaban tres semanas juntos, pero, como Tsubaki parecía realmente feliz, por muy mal novio que me pareciera Black Star, ya que creo fervientemente que mi mejor amiga, que es un trozo de pan, necesita, o incluso, puede aspirar, a algo mejor que este chico con complejo de dios.

"_¿Y no crees que piensas así porque tú no tienes novio, Maka?"_, mi fuera interno siempre formulaba aquellas preguntas que ni me molestaba en pensar.

Podría decir que yo también podía ir con ellos, ya que no sería la primera vez que iría al pueblo de Tsubaki en vacaciones, pero me sentiría de más, como una estúpida sujeta velas, por lo que ni me molesté en sugerirlo.

-¿Y tú, Chrona?-pregunté.

Su mirada nerviosa pasaba por todo nuestro grupo de amigos, como si temiera decir algo que no debía.

Era considerada una de las raritas de clase, por ser tan tímida y poco sociable y su épica frase "No sé lidiar con…", pero, bueno, como nuestro grupo de amigos tampoco es que sea muy normal, encaja aquí a la perfección.

-Voy… No sé lidiar con las preguntas…-suspiré y esperé-Voy a pasar el verano con madre… Dice que vamos a ir a la montaña… que me vendrá bien el aire fresco y limpio de las alturas…

Lo suponía. Su madre soltera, Medusa, monopolizaba a su hija, porque realmente la quería mucho, pero la hacía pasar tanto tiempo con ella, que no había, lo que se dice, "aprendido" a socializar con las demás personas, sobre todo de su edad.

"_No pienso pasar el verano con su madre"_, otra descartada…

-¿Y qué hay de vosotros?-mi voz sonaba ya un poco desesperada.

"_Es mi última oportunidad, o sino…"_, sacudí la cabeza. No quiero ni pensarlo…

-Pues…

-Esto…

Liz y Patty, las hermanas Thompson, miraron a Kid, esperando que él hablara.

Las hermanas Thompson eran amigas de la infancia de Kid, y en cierto sentido, no se separaban de él para nada, ni siquiera incluso cuando le daban aquellos venazos de que el mundo es una mierda y él, un asimétrico total. Tenía fama de maniático (y lo era, claro que lo era) y por eso tampoco era muy normal… Otro rarito más, pero no era mala persona.

Esbozó una sonrisa con algo de superioridad.

-Liz, Patty y yo vamos a pasar el verano en un crucero de lujo-anunció, satisfecho de ser el hijo del director del Shibusen, nuestro instituto, y un niño rico y mimado.-Ya me he asegurado que sea un viaje completamente perfecto…-su perfección podría llegar a asustar.

"_Bueno, pero mejor esto que…"_

-Esto… Yo no tengo pensado ir a ningún sitio en especial este verano…-intenté sonreír y que mi voz sonara todo lo convincente que pudiera-¿Creéis que podría ir con vosotros…?

No creo tener dinero para pagar una entrada ni nada parecido, pero éramos amigos, así que confío en que…

-No, ni hablar.

Miré a Kid con la boca abierta de par en par ante su rotunda negativa.

-Ya tengo todo calculado y, no te lo tomes a mal, Maka, pero no estás en mis planes-su mirada era seria-¿Lo entiendes? ¡Toda la simetría si iría a la mierda si dejo que subas a ese barco!

"_¿Simetría? Eres tú el que se va a ir a la mierda, Kid…"_

Suspiré resignada.

-Entonces, Maka-chan-todos me miraron-¿Qué vas a hacer este verano?

*.*.*

En realidad, mi última oportunidad se había ido a la mierda por teléfono.

-_Lo siento, cariño, pero ya tenía planes con Justin y…_

Aguanté las ganas de gritarle que Justin bien podía irse a freír espárragos.

-¿Y?

-_Y no creo… que pueda pasar mucho tiempo contigo, así que…_

-…

_-¿Cariño? ¿Maka?_

-…Vale, mamá.

_-Siento que no podamos pasar este verano juntas, cariño…_

-Sí, claro. Hasta luego.

Y colgué.

Desde que mis padres se habían separado, hacía ya casi un año, mi madre empezó a salir con Justin, un idiota que tenía complejo de hombre perfecto, y que le sobraba fuerza, inteligencia y mujeres, según él, cuando las dos primeras cosas son las que más le escaseaban, quizá más la segunda.

Supongo que en cierto sentido la decepción de ahora es parecida a cuando te dejan por teléfono, ¿no?

"_Qué sabrás tú, que nunca has tenido un novio"_, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes a casa momento.

El sueño de toda chica de dieciséis años es tener el novio ideal, pero, yo, ante el hecho de no tener ni haber encontrado ninguno, prefiero quedarme con los chicos perfectos de los libros que devoro.

Yo soy rarita por estudiar y leer, por muy estúpido que suene.

"_Bien, Maka, prepárate, porque aquí es cuando empiezan tus vacaciones de verano…"_

La sonrisa bobalicona de mi padre no se hizo esperar.

-Bueno, Makita, parece que vamos a pasar todo el verano juntos los dos solos…

Fingí una sonrisa.

-Eso parece… papá.

"_Mi peor pesadilla"_

*.*.*

Siento decir que no tengo muy buena opinión de mi padre, por el simple hecho de que a pesar de tener ya su edad, se comporta como si fuera incluso más pequeño que yo, con sus tonterías y sus caprichos, y sobre todo por no tener los dos dedos de frente que hay que tener para no ser infiel a tu mujer, ni el sentido común que hay que tener para saber cuándo tu hija no quiere que la molestes.

"_Solo quiere ser amable contigo porque sabe que le culpas del divorcio…"_, por supuesto que es su culpa, pero me trae sin cuidado lo amable que quiera ser conmigo.

Lo único que hace es molestar, como una mosca, siempre revoloteando a mí alrededor.

Habíamos alquilado un apartamento cerca de la costa para la próxima quincena, donde estaría obligada a estar.

Envidié a mis amigos, incluso a Chrona.

-Vamos, Maka, ¡la piscina está prácticamente vacía!

Alcé la vista del libro y vi a mi padre en bañador, con mirada ansiosa. Volví la vista al libro.

-Estoy muy a gusto aquí, gracias.-me encontraba cómodamente en una tumbona leyendo-Si quieres, báñate tú solo.

-Pero, Makita…

-Ssshhh… No me dejas leer.

Se fue arrastrando los pies, pero se metió igualmente en el agua, y pronto se le pasó la depresión, porque empezó a chapotear en el agua como un niño pequeño. Era un escandaloso.

"_Da vergüenza ajena"_, por eso es preferible no estar muy cerca de él…

-¡Maka, Makita! ¿¡Has visto cómo me he tirado de cabeza!

Hice un leve asentimiento de cabeza, a pesar de no prestarle atención, pero era para que me dejara en paz, y no en ridículo.

-¿¡He hecho bien el pino!

Asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Me cronometras a ver cuánto aguanto bajo el agua sin respirar?

Asentí con la cabeza, de un modo mecánico.

Paso página…

-¿¡Y bien! ¿Cuánto he durado?

-Eh… Treinta segundos.

-¡Voy a mejorarlo!

Resoplé, cansada.

Y así era todas las mañanas.

Por las tardes, íbamos a la playa. El primer día que llegamos a la zona costera de Death City desistimos ante la idea de ir a la playa por la mañana. ¿La razón? La gente podía aplastarte y no había sitio donde poner la sombrilla. El calor era abrasador, y el sol se reía.

-…Mejor volvemos esta tarde, ¿te parece?-le propuse.

Me miró con ojos llorosos.

-Pero, pero…

-Por la tarde.

Y ahí se zanjó el asunto. Y, por suerte, por las tardes, a veces hacía un poco menos de calor y, gracias a dios, había sitio para colocar la sombrilla y un par de sillas plegables.

-¡El mar!-exclamó mi padre, más contento por la idea de estar allí que yo.

"_No sabes disfrutar"_, será eso…

Me senté en una de las sillas plegables, bajo la sombra de la sombrilla, saqué el libro de la bolsa de playa y me propuse retomar la lectura de esta mañana.

-Makita, ¡vamos al mar!-exclamó impaciente y con la tabla de surf en las manos.

Enarqué una ceja.

-¿De dónde has sacado esa tabla de surf?-cuestioné-No la habrás robado, ¿verdad?

Negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-La he comprado en aquel puesto de allí-señaló una caseta costera llena de tablas-¡Vamos al agua con ella!

-Si no sabes surfear-le hice ver.

-Da igual-sonrisa bobalicona.

-Lo siento, pero no me apetece mojarme. Ahora estoy bien aquí.

-Entonces…-se le iluminaron los ojos. _"Oh no"_. Metió las manos en la bolsa de playa-¡Juguemos a las palas!

-No me apetece…tampoco.

-Oh, vamos…

-Pero…

-Por favor…-puso carita con pucheros.

-Agh…-cerré el libro-Está bien…

-¡Sí, Makita jugará conmigo!

-Pero solo un ratito, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, sí.-se le veía emocionado.

"_Qué buena hija eres"_, ¿sarcasmo?

Nos fuimos a una zona lejana a la orilla, donde no había gente, para no jugar con miedo de poder dar a alguien, y era preferible a jugar en la orilla, ya que no quería que nadie viera lo mala que era en deporte, incluso en raquetas de playa.

-¡Vamos!

-No hace falta que grites…-murmuré.

No vi venir la pelota y me dio en toda la frente.

-M-Makita… ¿Estás bien?

-Sí… He estado mejor…

Intenté concentrarme, pero unas veces las lanzaba muy altas, otras muy bajas. A veces hacía a Spirit moverse a la derecha, me la devolvía, y yo la tiraba a la izquierda.

Parecía una pato mareado, pero le daba igual lo mal que le devolviera la pelota.

"_Es hasta molesto"_

En una de estas (muchas veces la pelota había caído al suelo y habíamos tenido que volver a empezar; no pasábamos de diez toques sin que la pelota cayera al suelo) le di tan fuerte, y tan alto, que mi padre no logró alcanzarla y se fue lejos, por desgracia, hacia donde había gente.

"_Espero no haber golpeado a nadie…"_

-Voy por ella-dije antes de que lo hiciera él.

La arena quemaba bajo mis pies.

Me alejé de allí en busca, pues, de la pelotita roja, a juego con la raqueta que tenía en la mano.

"_¿Dónde está?"_

-¿Tal vez estás buscando esto?

Alcé la vista del suelo arenoso y creí ver la pelota roja doble en un primer instante, pero no, aquellas dos pelotas rojas eran los ojos de un chico que me miraba con una sonrisa con dientes de tiburón, quien sujetaba la pelota que estaba buscando en una de sus manos. Su pelo blanco ondeaba en la brisa marina.

-Sí, es mía, gracias-dije mientras me incorporaba de la arena y extendía el brazo para cogerla.

-Aquí tienes-me la dio-Pero deberías tener más cuidado, me has dado con ella un buen golpe en la cabeza.

Me sonrojé por la vergüenza.

-L-lo siento…

Rió.

-No es para tanto, pero me alegra que te hayas disculpado.

Su voz tenía un tinte extraño, en el sentido de que tenía acento.

"_Debe ser extranjero"_, y debe estar veraneando por aquí…

-Soul, what are you doing?-una voz le reclamaba, porque se dio la vuelta cuando se escuchó-Father and mother go for a walk along the shore. You come with me to bathe in the sea? There are good waves.

-Sure, brother.

Entonces volvió a dirigirse a mí, y es entonces cuando me pregunté qué se supone que sigo haciendo ahí plantada. Spirit debe estar esperándome.

-Bueno-dijo el chico inglés-Nos vemos.

Y se alejó y se perdió entre sombrillas de colores.

-Makita, ¿por qué has tardado tanto? Tu querido papi creía que te habías perdido o te habían raptado.

Enarqué una ceja.

-¿Por qué habrían de raptarme?

-No me hagas caso.

-No es como si te lo hiciera alguna vez…-decepción en su rostro-De todas formas, estoy cansada. Me voy a sentar.

-Pero, Makita…

No había peros que valieran.

Me senté, y abrí el libro, que en realidad, en aquellos momentos no me apetecía continuar.

Alcé la vista al mar. Creí ver la cabellera blanca de aquel chico extranjero, pero no creo que fuera así. Había demasiada gente como para haber podido identificarle…

Ni siquiera le conocía.

"_Todavía, no"_

*.*.*

Todas las tardes de aquel verano las pasé en la playa, en su mayoría sentada leyendo a la sombra de la sombrilla, o dando paseos por la orilla, esquivando personas, en alguna ocasión escuchando música, la mayoría escuchando el susurrar de las olas, mientras el agua iba y venía y me mojaba los pies descalzos.

Por fin algo de tranquilidad. Hay veces que uno prefiere estar solo, como yo en estos momentos.

Hay mucha gente que pasea por la orilla, como yo, y en cierto sentido es agobiante el tener que ir esquivándola, y también a aquellos niños pequeños desnudos que corrían sin reparar en que podían incluso ser pisados.

E inevitablemente, tuve que chocar con alguien.

-Lo siento-me apresuré a decir, aunque no sabría decir quién había chocado con quién.

-Sorry.-se disculparon-Oh, it´s you.

Alcé la vista. Otra vez esos ojos rojos preciosos y la sonrisa socarrona.

-Esto, quiero decir… Eres tú.

Enarqué una ceja y no pude evitar decir lo siguiente.

-Creo que tengo el suficiente nivel de inglés como para entender lo que acabas de decir.

Aquello le hizo reír.

-¿Sí? Sorry, then.-me miró fijamente-Supongo que debes ser de las listas de la clase, o al menos esa es la sensación que me das.

Fruncí el ceño e inflé los mofletes.

-¿Y tú qué sabrás?

-Cierto, qué sabré yo. Ni siquiera sé tu nombre.

-Oh, ¿ahora quieres saber mi nombre?-me crucé de brazos.

-Sí, si no es mucho pedir-seguía sonriendo-Me llamo Soul.

Le miré de hito en hito.

-…Maka-terminé por decir.

-Nice to meet you, Maka.

-Nice to meet you too.

Rió.

-¿Qué?-cuestioné.

-Tienes una pronunciación del inglés bastante graciosa.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso lo pronuncio mal?

-No, al contrario. Podrías pasar por una inglesa, como yo, aunque en mi caso sería como un inglés.

Era un halago, ¿no?

-….Gracias.

No llevaba camiseta junto con el bañador, y podía ver su torso bien formado, y me pregunté si iría al gimnasio o algo parecido mientras intentaba no mirarlo mucho.

-¿Eres de por aquí?-me preguntó entonces-¿O has venido aquí de veraneo de lejos?

-Eh…pues…-no esperaba entablar mayor conversación con él, sinceramente, pero… bueno, mejor con él que con mi padre; sus conversaciones no eran muy inteligentes, que digamos.-…Sí, soy de aquí. Bueno, no, esto…

Rió.

-¿No me digas que no sabes ni donde vives?

No pude evitar pegarle un puñetazo en el brazo.

-Ey-se quejó.

-Quiero decir que vivo en Death City, pero no en esta zona. Vengo aquí por vacaciones de verano.

-Mm… ya veo…-dijo, sobándose el brazo.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?-ahora me tocaba a mí preguntar.

-¿Yo? Creí que ya lo habrías averiguado.-esperé-Vengo de Reino Unido, de Londres, más concretamente.

-¿Eres londinense?

-Así es.

-Vaya…

-¿A qué viene esa cara?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Nada, simplemente me das envidia.

-¿Envidia? ¿Por qué?

-Porque siempre he querido ir a Londres.

-¿Nunca has estado?

-No.

-Pues vente conmigo.

Parecía decirlo tan en serio que no supe qué responder. Solo pude sonrojarme, desviar la mirada y sentir vergüenza.

-… ¿Es la primera vez que vienes aquí?-le pregunté.

-Sí.

-Pues hablas perfectamente español.

Sonrió.

-Los idiomas se me dan bastante bien. Además…-me miró-Me da más oportunidades para conocer gente nueva.

Desvié la mirada una vez más, no sabiendo cómo enfrentarle.

-… ¿Podría preguntarte la edad que tienes?-dije entonces.

Volvió a reír, como si no pudiera hacer otra cosa.

-Ya lo has preguntado-me sonrojé nuevamente. _"Maldita vergüenza"_-He cumplido los diecisiete este mismo año-volvió a mirarme-Supongo que ahora me toca a mí preguntarte cuántos años tienes.

-…Dieciséis.-un año menor.

-¿Qué?-cara estupefacta-¿En serio?-parecía realmente sorprendido.

-¿P-por qué lo preguntas?

-No me puedo creer que tengas el pecho tan plano con dieciséis.

Me dio un tic en el ojo.

Le pegué un buen puñetazo que sonó algo así como "chop".

"_Maka-chop"_

-I-dio-ta-le saqué la lengua y me alejé.

¿Pero qué se había creído? Solo espero no volver a encontrármele, al menos por el momento.

"_¿Acaso los tíos solo se fijan en tus pechos?"_

-Siento no tenerlos más grandes…-murmuré, enojada.

-¿Mm? ¿Has dicho algo, Makita?

-No, nada, Spirit.

-Papá, soy papá. ¿Recuerdas?-preferiría olvidarlo…-Aunque siempre puedes decirme papi.

-Papá-su cara me dijo que hubiera preferido que le dijera "papi".

-¿Sí, Maka?

-¿Crees…-no me puedo creer que esté a punto de hacer esta pregunta a él precisamente…-…Crees que… estoy poco desarrollada para mi edad?

Me miró con curiosidad y algo de sorpresa.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas, hijita?

-Por…curiosidad.

Sonrió como un idiota.

"_Un idiota como Soul… Y sin embargo, aquí estoy, preocupada por lo que me dijo aquel inglés hace unas horas atrás en la playa…"_

-Bueno, Makita… es mejor así.

-¿Cómo que "mejor así"?

-Así es más fácil alejarte de los chicos.

Le lancé un libro a la cabeza.

-Me voy a dormir. ¡Buenas noches!

"_Definitivamente, ¡los hombres son idiotas!"_

*.*.*

-¿De verdad no quieres venir?

-No, Spi… papá. Prefiero estar un rato leyendo.

-Está bien…-aceptó con decepción-¡Me bañaré el doble por ti!

-Por mí no te cortes.

Y se fue al mar, por fin dejándome tranquila.

"_Ahora podré leer un rato…"_, a este paso, no sé si podré terminar mi libro…

-¿De verdad prefieres quedarte aquí leyendo en vez de meterte en el agua?

-Pues sí…

Me sobresalté cuando reaccioné. Miré a la silla de al lado, la cual ahora estaba ocupada por Soul.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Lárgate.-fijé la vista en mi libro.

-No quiero.

-¿Acaso quieres que grite?-no desvié la mirada.

-Tampoco quiero eso.

-¿Eres un acosador o algo por el estilo? Creo que ya te dije ayer lo que pienso de ti.

-Esperaba poder cambiar eso.

-Si mi padre te ve aquí, lo llevas claro.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tiene complejo de hija?

-Pues sí, y muy grande, además. Lo más probable es que quiera castrarte.

-¿C-castrar? ¿Cómo si fuera un perro o un gato?

-Yo te consideraría otro tipo de animal…

-¿Como cual?

-Un tiburón.

Rió.

-¿Lo dices por mis dientes?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Quién sabe… Además, sigo enfadada contigo.

-Lo sé, por eso venía a disculparme.

-Aún no lo has hecho-le hice ver.

-Lo sé-creo que estaba sonriendo…-Por eso…vamos.

Entonces, alcé la vista cuando él se levantó y se puso frente a mí, con una mano extendida.

-¿Ir? ¿Adónde?

-Creo que puedo comprar tu perdón-enarqué una ceja-¿Aceptarías un helado a modo de disculpa?

*.*.*

-¿De qué quieres el helado?

-De chocolate.

-Bien. Espera aquí un momento.

Se acercó al chiringuito de la playa a por mi helado.

No sé por qué demonios había terminado aceptando acompañarle, un simple "Lo siento", o incluso "I´m sorry", habría bastado.

-Siento haberte hecho esperar-dijo, y me tendió un enorme cucurucho con dos bolas de chocolate.

Se me cayó la baba al verlo.

-Gracias-dije, mientras cogía mi helado y empezaba a degustarlo.

-¿Significa eso que estoy perdonado?

-Mm… puede ser.-sonreí.

Entonces le miré.

-¿Y tú, Soul?-creo que era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre-¿No quieres un helado?

-A mí los dulces no me van mucho.

-¿No?-pues es un desperdicio… sobre todo por el chocolate, que está riquísimo-¿Entonces qué te gusta?

-Lo salado-dijo, mientras habría una bolsa y empezaba a devorar su interior.

-¿Como las patatas fritas?-dije, señalando las que estaba comiendo.

Asintió con la cabeza. Tragó.

-O las galletitas saladas, pero no tenían.

-Una lástima.

-Sí, una lástima.

Caminamos por la orilla, cada uno comiendo lo suyo y en con sus pensamientos. Soul acabó pronto su bolsa de patatas fritas, y tiró la bolsa vacía a una papelera.

Esbozó una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a acabarte ese helado?

-Creí que no te gustaban los dulces.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Siempre se puede hacer excepciones.

-P-pues…-las palabras se me atragantaron.

Se empezó a acercar a mí, y yo ni siquiera podía moverme hacia atrás, petrificada como estaba, hechizada por su mirada.

"_Su rostro está demasiado cerca…"_

Sus labios también estaban cada vez más cerca…

-Maka, ¡Makita! ¿Dónde estás, mi Maka?

Entonces, a carcajadas, Soul se apartó de mí.

-Creo que un loco está gritando tu nombre.

"…_Ese loco es mi padre…"_

-…Lo siento, tengo que irme.

-¿Y qué hay del helado?

-Sería un desperdicio tirarlo, así que acábatelo tú.

Se lo di y me alejé corriendo.

-¿Dónde estabas, Makita? Llevo un buen rato buscándote…

"_Y a gritos…"_, la gente le miraba al pasar, le miraba como el loco que pegaba gritos.

-Maka…-mi padre me miraba fijamente-Tienes la cara manchada… ¿Es eso… chocolate?

Me limpié la boca con la mano.

-Estaba tomando un helado.

"_Por un momento, creí que sus labios se estaban acercando a los míos, en vez de al helado…"_

*.*.*

-Hola-saludó con una sonrisa.-Vaya, has vuelto. Creí que ese loco de los gritos te habría matado…

-Sí, de dolor de cabeza-sacudí la cabeza-Mi padre me pidió explicaciones, que dónde había estado.

-¿Es tu padre policía?

-Para mí, sí.

Reímos.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Que estaba tomando un helado con una nueva amiga que había hecho.

Entonces Soul enarcó una ceja.

-¿Me ves como una mujer travestida o algo así?

Esta vez reí yo sola.

-Si le hubiera dicho que era un chico, o una de dos, o te busca hasta dar contigo y dejarte un par de cosas claras (eso puede incluir castrar) o me encierra de por vida como monja de clausura para que no vuelva a verte.

-Un poco extremista tu padre, ¿no?

-Pues sí-le miré-¿Qué hay de los tuyos?

-Pijos y pedantes. El único con el que puedo contar es con mi hermano mayor Wes, pero aun así sigue siendo el niñito de mamá, así que…-sacudió la cabeza-La verdad es que paso de hablar de mi familia.

Pues yo no pensaba decirle que mis padres estaban divorciados, aunque ya debía haberlo averiguado, o al menos suponerlo.

-Aunque… supongo que debo decirte que ya no me vas a ver más-le miré con sorpresa-Regreso a Londres mañana.

-A-ah… Ya…

¿Qué es lo que esperaba? Sabía que tenía que despedirme de él, que lo nuestro… bueno, que esto solo era temporal, algo de verano.

-Ey-me llamó; le miré-¿Te apetece darte un baño conmigo? Hoy es tu última oportunidad.

"_Última oportunidad…"_

-Pues… no sé… No me atrae mucho la idea y…

-Perdón, no debería haberlo dicho como una pregunta.

-¿Eh?

Me agarró entonces del brazo y me arrastró al agua. Intenté resistirme, pero él era mucho más fuerte.

-¡Está helada!-chillé.

Y mi pelo empapado, y Soul riendo divertido.

-Oh, vamos, no seas quejica. Muévete y ya verás como dentro de un rato ya no está tan fría.

Tenía razón.

El vaivén era agradable, pero la boca me sabía a sal.

-¡Ola!

-¿Eh?

Una ola me dio de lleno, sorprendiéndome y haciéndome dar varias vueltas bajo el agua.

Emergí a la superficie.

-¡Puaj, qué asco! He tragado agua…

Le escuché reír. Le fulminé con la mirada.

-Ey, no me mires así, te avisé.-parecía que me estaba saludando…

-Thank you very much.-dije con sarcasmo.

-Oh, ¿so you like the salty sea water?

-¿Eh?

Puso sus manos sobre mis hombros y me hizo una aguadilla.

-¡Soul, idiota!-le espeté cuando saqué la cabeza del agua-¡He vuelto a tragar por tu culpa!

-Creí que era lo que querías.

Una de sus manos agarraba una de las mías. Estaba muy cerca. Su cabello blanco mojado se le pegaba a la cara, pero no parecía importarle.

Sus ojos carmesíes estaban fijos en los míos.

-¿Q-qué es lo que miras?

-Tus ojos. Son preciosos, ¿sabes?, como esmeraldas.

-Entonces los tuyos son como rubíes.

Esbozó una sonrisa.

Despegó sus ojos de los míos y descendió su rostro hasta nuestras manos entrelazadas. Posó sus labios sobre mi mano. Volvió a sonreír.

-Estás salada, Maka-mi corazón dio un brinco; era la primera vez que decía mi nombre-Y ya te dije que me encanta lo salado, ¿verdad?

Asentí, como una tonta, conteniendo la respiración.

Volvió a acercar su rostro al mío.

-Te devoraría entera, como un tiburón haría con su presa.

Abrí la boca con la intención de decir algo, pero él fue más rápido y calló mis palabras con sus labios contra los míos.

"_Sal. Su boca sabe a sal"_, pero eso era a causa del agua del mar…

Soltó mi mano y la puso en mi nuca, mientras profundizaba el beso.

Podría haberle apartado entonces de un empujón, pero lo único que hice fue cerrar los ojos, como él, y colocar mis manos en su pecho desnudo y mojado.

La sensación de asfixia y sal me recordaba en cierto sentido a cuando me arrolló la ola, pero esto era remotamente más agradable.

Entonces su mano calló al agua y sus labios se separaron de los míos, pero solo por unos centímetros.

Nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas.

-…Me ha gustado este tentempié-dijo con una sonrisa en los labios-…Y regalo de despedida…

Se separó entonces de mí, definitivamente.

Se me quedó mirando, y yo no sabía qué decir, por lo que callé. Aunque también dudaba de que saliera algo de mis labios.

-… ¿Salimos del agua?

Asentí lentamente con la cabeza.

Al salir, sentí frío, en muchos sentidos, no solo por la brisa marina. El calor que Soul me transmitía cuando me tocaba…

-…Well, I guess this is the end.

Me miró. Entonces, no pude evitar pensar…

"_Esto es solo un rollo de verano… ¿no?"_, yo…

-… ¿No… nos volveremos a ver?

Por toda respuesta, sonrió dulcemente y me susurró unas palabras.

-Siempre quedará el verano, ¿no?

Depositó un beso en mi mejilla y se despidió y le vi alejarse, y no fui capaz de decir o hacer nada más, solo pude ver cómo se alejaba de mí lado.

-Makita, ¡por fin te encuentro! ¿Dónde…?-mi padre se interrumpió-Maka… ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás… llorando?

Me limpié las lágrimas en las que ni siquiera había reparado.

-No…-me aclaré la voz-Es solo agua de mar…

-¿¡Te has bañado sin mí!

Yo seguía mirando a lo largo de la orilla por donde Soul se había perdido entre personas desconocidas y sombrillas ajenas.

-Papá.

-¿Sí, Makita?

-… ¿Volveremos a venir aquí el próximo verano?

Me miró con sorpresa, luego con alegría y se puso a lloriquear.

-Mi Makita quiere pasar las vacaciones de verano con su padre otra vez… ¡Qué feliz soy!-me abrazó fuertemente, algo que, en realidad, odiaba que hiciera-¡Por supuesto, por supuesto que volveremos!

"_Yo volveré… ¿Lo hará él?"_

Miré al mar salado, y al lejano horizonte, donde se recortaba el crepúsculo.

"_Y ahora… ¿Qué haré en estas tardes perezosas de verano sin ti, Soul?"_

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa qué les ha parecido!

Les gustó? Es que, bueno, estamos en agosto… y por aquí estoy de vacaciones de verano, así que se me ocurrió, así sin más, y hoy me he puesto a escribirlo casi sin descanso, como una loca poseída! (quizá exagero un poco XD)

Espero que el hecho de que haya metido alguna frase en inglés no sea ningún problema… Aunque creo que puede sobreentenderse, de todos modos. Además, me ha gustado escribir el hecho de que Soul se ría de la pronunciación del inglés de Maka. ¿La razón? Porque mis amigos se ríen de mi pronunciación del inglés simplemente porque lo hago bien! Dios, quién los entiende? *se encoge de hombros*

Espero que no se les haya hecho pesado, porque no pensé que me saldría tan largo (se ha desesperado alguien porque parecía que Soul no aparecía? =P Además, nunca he dado tanto protagonismo a Spirit, o eso creo! XD)

Bueno, lo dicho, en cuanto mi ordenador esté disponible, subiré las contis de mis fics, que me da mucha penita tenerlos abandonados T^T Nadie más que yo (aunque no lo parezca) tiene más ganas de poner la conti! Me estoy desesperando porque el dichoso ordenador no quiere encenderse! ¬¬ Aunque espero estar pululando por aquí un poco gracias a este ordenador (a no ser que mi hermano o mi padre se adueñen de él… =P)

Bueno, muchísimas gracias por todo!

Bye~!^^

Pd. Encuesta: ¿Qué les gusta más: lo dulce o lo salado? XD Yo voto dulce!^^ Aunque me encantan las patatas fritas y las galletitas saladas, y la sal en general (me hecho sal a casi todas las comidas =P), pero… no puedo vivir sin mi chocolate! XD Habrá gente que me comprenda^^


End file.
